Four Swords Interaction: High School Chaos
by Asuki2Hiroshi
Summary: When Rinku Midori stumbles across his freshman year at Castle Town High School, Shinigami heroes, same-first-named quadruplets, hybrid demons and angels and their dramas make him enter a whole new world of perhaps an unavoidable hell.
1. Chp 1: Welcome to Castle Town High!

Chapter 1 (revised): Welcome to Castle Town (a.k.a. HELL) High School! 

By: Asuki2Hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki and Saya, as well as you may know. This is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K.

--

"Mom! Mommy!! I'm sick and tired of getting bullied at school!! I wanna move!!" the blond 14 year-old boy cried, thrusting his now light backpack onto the couch in pure anger and frustration. He plopped into the seat next to it and curled himself into a ball.

"I've already done so, dearest," his mother cooed, stooping to his height and caressing his hand gently and sweetly. "You start tomorrow morning, okay? Did you take your textbooks back to the library?"

He sniffed and nodded. He lifted his head and gazed interestedly into his mother's sapphire-rich eyes, "Yeah, I did. So, what school did you send me to?"

"Castle Town High School. Is that okay with you?"

He grinned. "Thanks Mom. You're the best!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Following Day…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And your name?"

The secretary shoved her large elderly spectacles up her crinkled nose and scowled her dark eyes at her patient. The boy shivered nervously in his seat at the woman's cold glare.

"R-Rinku M…. Midori."

"Repeat that?"

"Rinku Midori. I'm a freshman."

"Okay then," she mumbled, her fingers dancing across the keyboard in a rush. Soon she slammed down a key in satisfaction. "Done. Welcome to Castle Town High, home of the Dodongos. Your schedule is being printed in the copy room to your right."

Midori stood up quickly, bowed with a small "thank you" and sped away from the office in a hurry. In the library copy room, Midori found his schedule:

1st Period - Biology Accelerated

2nd period – Advanced Placement Human Geography

3rd Period – Physical Education

4th Period – Geometry Accelerated

5th Period – English Accelerated

6th Period – Crossroads

7th Period – Piano Beginning

_Piano?!_ He thought bitterly. _What's so special about a bunch of black and white keys? And what the heck is crossroads?! Oh well; I'll ask to change it later._

He stored his schedule away in his binder and sauntered to his first class of the day – Biology.

"Good morning class," the large Goron teacher denounced, pointing to his name on the white board, "My name is Mr. Darunia. Reason why I mentioned my name is because we have a new student here joining us today. Please give a warm welcome to Rinku Midori!"

Midori stood awkwardly as people echoed their "hellos" from their seats like a cave echoed a wanderer's calls.

He waved a hand feebly to the crowd of classmates with a tiny blush.

"Midori-san, please sit wherever you are comfortable," Mr. Darunia slammed a hand on the newcomer's back.

"Gah!" He yelped. He showed his resilience and replied, "Uh… O-okay." He scanned the entire room once and ran to the back of the classroom, sitting at the farthest seat from the door; all eyes were on him.

The Goron shrugged. "Okay then class," he took out his pen, "take out your textbooks and turn to page 9…"

A wad of paper flew to Midori and hit his ear.

"Ow!" he gazed at the floor and picked up the crumpled wad of paper and opened it. It read:

"_Hey newbie! What's up_?"

Midori blinked. He raised his head and gazed wondrously around, hoping to get an idea of who threw the paper. A boy with large brown eyes and a pink sweater held his hand out to him as if trying to grab the paper from him.

Midori asked, "Did you throw this?"

The boy shook his head.

Midori blinked again. "Do you know who threw it?"

The boy nodded.

Midori picked up a pencil and scribbled on the paper.

"_Who is this?"_

He crumpled the paper and tossed it at the patiently-waiting student. The boy caught it and turned back around.

Without even wanting to find out who threw the wad, he sighed and opened his textbook. As soon as he turned to the right page, the wadded paper hit him again. When he opened it again, he noticed these words;

"_Look up. I'm sitting front of you."_

Midori looked up to see the boy with the pink sweater point to the person next to him. Next to that kid was another boy who looked JUST LIKE Midori; he had blond hair and blue eyes with a seemingly similar height and face… Well, except for the clothing and the blue band tied around his forehead.

Midori's eyes widened. This boy had almost the exact same physical qualities just like him. Could they be long lost twins?

The twin boy turned to the boy sitting next to him (with the pink sweater; what a n00b) and muttered something to him. The kid gave a reluctant nod and moved seats. The twin looked back at Midori and eyed the open seat, as if asking him to sit with him.

Midori gulped, gave a shaky nod and took his book with him. He plopped into the chair and gazed bashfully on the floor.

"Hey newbie! What's up?" the boy greeted quite rudely.

Midori gave him a small smile and muttered, "Hi."

"What's your name?"

Midori looked perplexed. "You didn't listen to Mr. Darunia when he announced my name?"

The boy chuckled. "Shoot no!"

Midori sighed. "My name is Rinku Midori."

"Really? My name is Rinku Aoi!"

Midori gazed at him. "Aoi? That's Japanese for 'blue', right?"

"Yuppers!" Aoi grinned. "And Midori means 'green'!"

"True. Well, it's still very nice to meet you," Midori smiled, feeling welcome at last.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"What grade do you have in this class? And do you have notes I can copy?" Midori asked.

Aoi frowned. "I don't take notes, and I have a C in this class."

Midori blushed. "Ack! Pardon my asking! I'm terribly sorry!!"

"I'm good. Well, see you later!" Aoi winked and grabbed a hold of his backpack, bolting out the front door of the class.

"Why is he leaving class so early?" Midori murmured dumbfounded until the bell rang.

_That answers my question… I forgot this school is a lot different from my old one… _

_--  
_

End of Chapter 1......... But there's the cast's comments, too!! XD

--

Rinku Midori: Green Link

Rinku Aoi: Blue Link

and later...

Rinku Akai: Red Link

Rinku Murasaki: Vio(let) Link

Rinku Kuroi/Kage: Black or Shadow Link

--

Aoi: Lamest story ever, dude… And probably the shortest chapter…

Me: Shaddup! You're lucky I put you in this story! I could've made it have EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU, you know!!

Aoi: But it wouldn't be as fun without me!!

Midori: *sigh* Oh brother. Well, anyways, as for the next chapter…

COMING SOON!!

'_Midori spun to see a tall lady, 6'1" at the least, with a ghostly white tone on her skin. Her hair was waist-length and her eyes… the bloodiest eyes he had ever seen. She scowled at him coldly, her eyes a laser to his heart._

_Midori gasped, apologizing over and over, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please for give me; I'm sorry!!_

"_Yeah well you BETTER be!" she growled, storming past him. "C'mon, Saya! Let's go!"_

_Saya, an emerald-haired violet-eyed man nodded. "Just go. I'll catch up."_

"_Whatever."_

_The man rolled his eyes and turned to Midori. "Don't mind Asuki. She can be pretty scary sometimes. I'm Saya Hiroshi. And you?"_

_Midori gulped. "Er… I'm Rinku Midori."_

_Saya laughed. "No need to be nervous! Well, I'll meet up with you in P.E. Later!"_

_And with that he left. Midori's jaw dropped and he let out a silent moan._

_How did Saya know he had P.E. next?'_

Chapter 2: AP Human Geography; grudge after grudge 


	2. Chp 2: AP Human Geography: New grudges

Chapter 2: AP Human Geography; grudge after grudge 

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Koyuki, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

"Sit down class," A tall fish-like (Ew) lady clapped her hands together with a pink blush on her cheeks. "Please, before class begins, give our new student all of your undivided attention. Please, child," she cooed to Midori, who stood nervously at the door, "Tell us your name and your school prior to this one."

Midori blushed again, playing with his fingers. "Um… I'm Rinku Midori… and I come from Courtyard High."

Everyone laughed and booed him.

"Hey, little Deku Scrub! Care for some flames of the Dodongos?!" a tough man shouted. An echo of chuckles, cackling and giggles rose up from the rowdy students.

Midori scowled at them. "Shut up!"

The teacher frowned. "Silence class!!"

Just like that everyone shut their mouths in a snap.

"Good. Now Midori, sit wherever you like. My name is Ms. Ruto (oh gosh…)," the teacher smiled.

Midori nodded, mirroring her expression with a similar smile. "Thank you."

As he walked, he could have sworn he heard her say something like, "_My_ _favorite_ _student_," and then, "_arrived_."

All the kids gave him the iciest glares ever. Every time he would walk by an empty seat, someone would reach out and set an angry hand on the chair and growl, "Seat's taken."

"Er… okay," he would mumble as he sauntered past the scene.

_Great… there's no where to sit… Everyone hates me again,_ Midori thought sadly.

"You can sit next to me if you want to!" a sweet child-like voice called from below him. Midori looked down to see another blond haired blue eyed twin boy smiling at him. He looked a lot like Aoi, but he was slightly… different. No matter. He was just as welcoming.

Midori smiled back. "Thank you. He sat gratefully in the empty chair and queried, "What's your name?"

"Almost like yours," he answered with a giggle. "My name is Rinku Akai!"

Finally! A Rinku who actually listens to the teacher! That was a big relief to Midori.

_Wait… Did he just say his name was… Rinku_?! Midori gaped.

Akai frowned. "What's the matter, Midori?"

"H-how many Rinkus are in this school?!" he cried, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Akai flinched. "How many Rinkus do you know?"

"2. You and my other friend Rinku Aoi."

Akai looked questioningly at him. "Aoi? Never heard of him. Sorry!"

Midori laughed uneasily. "Well, I'll introduce you to him when the time comes, okay?"

"Okay."

Midori looked up at the window and sighed. He turned back to Akai and asked, "What grade do you have in this class? And do you have notes I can copy please?"

Unlike Aoi who wore a frown and claimed to have neither a good set of notes nor a good grade, Akai smiled widely and chimed, "I have an A+! Do you want the notes? All of this week's notes?"

Midori grinned. "Yes please!! Thank you so much!!"

"You're welcome!"

Midori opened his brand new crimson notebook and scribbled all of Akai's words in his own handwriting. Time flew by so fast Midori lost track of it in a second. He finally came to the conclusion and sighed, setting his mechanical pencil down. His arm ached from being so tense the whole time and he closed the notebook. He handed Akai's notebook back to him and smiled. "Thanks!"

Akai smiled back and reached for the book, "You're welcome!"

The lifting of his sweater sleeve caused Midori to notice a huge bloody scab on Akai's little hand. Midori gasped, "Whoa! How'd you get that?!?"

Akai looked down at his scar and cried, "Ah! J-just ignore it! Please! Um… he gathered all of his books up in his arms and stood up hastily. "I uh, I gotta go! I have to meet a friend of mine!!"

Midori blinked in shock as his new friend bolted straight through the front door. "Um… okay… bye!!"

The bell rang and he also brought his books into his arms and swung his backpack over his shoulder. It seemed to have hit something since it never reached his back.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Midori spun to see a tall lady, 6'1" at the least, with a ghostly white tone on her skin. Her hair was waist-length and her eyes… the bloodiest eyes he had ever seen. She scowled at him coldly, her eyes a laser to his heart.

Midori gasped, apologizing over and over, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please for give me; I'm sorry!!

"Yeah well you BETTER be!" she growled, storming past him. "C'mon, Saya! Let's go!"

Saya, an emerald-haired violet-eyed man nodded. "Just go. I'll catch up."

"Whatever."

The man rolled his eyes and turned to Midori. "Don't mind Asuki. She can be pretty scary sometimes. I'm Saya Hiroshi. And you?"

Midori gulped. "Er… I'm Rinku Midori."

Saya laughed. "No need to be nervous! Well, I'll meet up with you in P.E. Later!"

And with that he left. Midori's jaw dropped and he let out a silent moan.

How did Saya know he had P.E. next?

--

End of Chapter 2........

--

Saya: Aoi was right. This IS a stupid story.

Me: Oh brother. Not you too!

Asuki: Not me! I feel great about this! I get an awesome entrance! XD

Me: No, you only FEEL great because I MAKE you feel great. And as for Saya, I can always delete you forever.

Saya: *gulp* Well, we don't want that, do we?

Asuki: Yes.

Saya: Shut up.

Akai: This side-story at the end of every chapter is boring.

Me: Midori?

Midori: Fine! Fine! As for the next chapter…

COMING SOON!!!

'"_Asuki! Are you alright?" Saya asked, gazing down worriedly._

"_I'm fine," was her blunt reply. "What does that son of a gun want anyways?!"_

"_Nothing less than world domination," Kurama answered, narrowing his eyes in detest. "It's the usual tactic of an antagonist. He's power-hungry. That's all he is… just a blood lusting sorcerer."_

"_But why did he mention 5 Rinkus?" Miyako asked innocently. She hesitated, eyes wide, and mumbled, "Midori? What's your first name?"_

"_Uh… Rinku... Why?"_

"_Aoi? What's yours?" She asked again._

_Aoi blinked in confusion. "It's Rinku as well."_

"_Kuroi may know the 5__th__ Rinku," Saya replied, scratching his head. "He knows almost every freshman to every senior that attends this school."_

"_Yes," Miyako nodded. "Our job now is to unite the 5 Rinkus in order to harness their powers! The elements and the Triforce of Courage must stay in equilibrium if we wish to slay that Ganondorf!"_

_Midori felt sweat trickle down his hot neck._

_What true power did they all hold when united?'_

Chapter 3: P.E.: Physical Eradication


	3. Chp 3: Physical Eradication

Chapter 3: P.E.: Physical Eradication

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki, Koyuki, and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

"This is P.E.?" Midori poked the locker room door for the men and stared blankly at it. "The paint's all chipped and-"

"Move it, pipsqueak!" a tall muscular man, an "African" as some people would call him, shoved him over.

"Gah!" Midori fell hard on his knees and elbows. His papers flew far from his reach, closing in on the fence that provided a steel barrier between the school and the road.

"Oh no…" he groaned, pain surging in his joints. He squeezed his eyes shut to hopefully ease the pain.

"Hey Midori!" Are you okay?!"

His eyes opened to see someone's white shoes in front of him. He looked up and saw Aoi standing above him with a worried look on his face.

"Hi Aoi," he mumbled, trying to sound okay. His voice greatly betrayed him.

"Midori! You dropped your papers!" Saya ran up, holding the packets of paper in his hand.

"I know. Thank you," he smiled weakly, sitting up.

"Oh man… Look at you! You're pouring out blood!" the man replied.

Sure enough, the crimson red liquid Midori happened to abhor so much leaked like slime thickly from his wounds. He winced and seethed angrily at them and to the person who opened the wounds in the first place.

"Who knocked you over, kid?" Asuki walked up, eyeing him differently now. Her facial expression did not depict `scorn at all anymore; concern greatly replaced the grudges against him.

"Ugh… I- I don't remember… He was tall and muscular… That's all I know."

"Naoki may know… Saya! Get Naoki… now!" Asuki ordered

"But," Saya protested, "what about Midori's wounds?"

"Let me worry about that. Just go an' get the bastard!"

Saya finally nodded in agreement. "Okay." He turned a sharp 90 degrees and ran off to the field.

Asuki bent down to Midori's level and asked, "How're you doing?"

"Been better," he muttered with a small laugh.

She smiled then looked up to Aoi. "Kid… What's your name?"

"It's Aoi."

"Aoi. I need you to go and get Miyako Lee Kuran. She has green eyes and long black hair. Do y'all hear me?"

Aoi nodded. "Yes." He dashed off at top speed the same direction that Saya took.

Midori hissed in pain again, gingerly touching his wounds.

"Don't touch 'em. It'll get infected," Asuki commanded firmly. "… And we don't want that now, do we, kid?"

"Of course not," he sighed in exasperation.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Rinku Midori."

"Weird name…" she muttered to herself. "Well, anyways, I'm Asuki Hiroshi."

Midori blinked in shock. Asuki HIROSHI… Saya HIROSHI… was it a coincidence that their last names were the same? Well it was a common name after all… Are they siblings? No, they look no where alike…

Or… are they…?

Asuki frowned. "What's up? You look pale."

"You and Saya have the same last name," he answered a little too nervously. "Are you siblings?"

She laughed. "Shoot no!!"

"Um… a coincidence?" he asked a little too hopefully.

"Um… not quite…"

Midori blushed. "Then… are you…"

"You guessed it! We're married!" Asuki cackled. Though Midori did not know it, Asuki was glad to even just deprive his mind from his wounds.

"Asuki? What's going on?"

Asuki and Midori looked up to see a red-headed girl with shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes run up to them and wince, "Whoa! What happened to him?"

"Is that Miyako?" Midori asked Asuki.

Asuki frowned. "Do you see any, I quote, "LONG BLACK HAIR" on her?"

"Oops… I forgot that trait…" Midori blushed again, scratching the back of his head in anxiety.

"Anyways, Midori, this kid here, got shoved down into the ground by some large dumbass," Asuki snarled at the thought of the guy.

"Well then, who is she?" Midori gazed up with pink cheeks.

"This is Koyuki Honouka," Asuki introduced her friend to him. "She's one of my best friends."

"Hi!" Midori waved back, flushing a deeper shade of red. "H-hello..."

"Hiroshi, what's going on?" Saya's best friend, Joan (Joey) Naoki Takehiko ran up to her.

She scowled at him. "A large dude, tall and muscular, knocked this kid on his knees. I don't know who it is, but I thought you of all people should know who he is."

Joey's face color melted. "Tall and muscular, huh? It wouldn't happen to be Ganondorf Dragmire now, would it?"

Asuki shrieked in fury, "WHO?!"

"Ganondorf Dragmire. He's the only tall and muscular person here."

Koyuki's expression hardened. "I had a feeling it was him. He's such an ass, especially to short and small people!"

"Asuki!! Joey!! Hey!" Miyako Lee Kuran, the girl Asuki sent Aoi to retrieve, came speeding up to them with the blond boy behind her, "What's going on? This kid told me you called for me," she put a gentle hand on Aoi's head, making his cheeks blaze red.

"Yeah, I did," the girl nodded. "This kid's injured. His name is Rinku Midori, and Naoki here presumes that Dragmire knocked him over."

Miyako gasped. "Dragmire? Do you mean Ganondorf Dragmire?!"

"WHO ELSE?!" Asuki growled.

Miyako ignored her and kneeled down to Midori's level. "Hi hun. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied with a slight nod. "I've had worse injuries before."

"Worse or not, they still need to be treated." Miyako focused her energy to her hands and a small glow of light laminated around his injured knees. When the light faded away, Midori saw no wound and thankfully, no blood.

"Wow!" he grinned. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now where else have you been injured?" she giggled.

"My elbows."

She nodded in understanding and crawled behind him. It took her less than a minute for her to heal both wounds on his elbows, and when he looked back at her, his grim face was gone; he was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Thanks again," he stood and bowed respectfully.

"You're welcome!" she stood up as well.

"Uh, guys?" Koyuki laughed sarcastically, "Tall banshee bastard at 12:00!!"

Everybody turned a full 180 degrees to meet face-to-face with Ganondorf.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the puny heroes!" he bellowed, laughing. "Trying to heal a teammate of yours! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut your God damn mouth, Dragmire!" Asuki snarled furiously, standing up. Even as tall as she was, she was still a midget compared to the body builder. "We can pound your face right off! Don't mock us!!"

"Hilarious, little girl," he shoved her with a smirk on his face; his power was so strong that she almost flew away from where she stood. Luckily Saya caught her before she could go any farther.

"What's your problem, huh?" Koyuki shouted enraged. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Ganondorf laughed again, staring hardly with his golden eyes. "You're pathetic! Who's going to stop me?"

"We will," a tall red-haired man with emerald-jeweled eyes walked up to the brawl calmly. "We will grow in power and eventually come to slay you."

"Who's that?" Midori tapped on Joey's arm.

"That's Kurama Minamino," he answered. "He may be calm, but he has killer combat moves."

Just listening to that made Midori shiver.

"Who're you trying to kid, eh?" Ganondorf muttered fearlessly. "You have no strength against me at all."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" a short man with spiked up hair (with a star burst that seemed to actually defy gravity) leaped down to the ground with red eyes of bloodlust and hate, far worse than that of Asuki's. Despite his tiny figure, he was in fact spine-chilling and dangerous (not to mention intimidating). "Don't you dare hurt Koyuki!"

"Tough talk, little man," Ganondorf growled. "You actually make me believe the 5 little tiny RINKUS are much harder to kill than you!"

His cold glare made Midori gulp uneasily.

"You're going to regret you said that!" he reached out and grabbed a hold of his sword.

"Hiei! Not here!" Koyuki warned, eyeing the upcoming teachers. "They'll see you!"

"I don't care what the hell those asses see!" he retorted vehemently.

"Ganondorf, I suggest you run before you get slaughtered," Joey replied coolly. "As you can see, we heroes have you outnumbered, many to one."

"Of course, Takehiko warrior," Ganondorf began to saunter away. "After all, my comrades don't have P.E. for third period. But you're still a bunch of tiny midgets… PAWNS for my plans…!"

"Asuki! Are you alright?" Saya asked, gazing down worriedly.

"I'm fine," was her blunt reply. "What does that son of a gun want anyways?!"

"Nothing less than world domination," Kurama answered, narrowing his eyes in detest. "It's the usual tactic of an antagonist. He's power-hungry. That's all he is… just a blood lusting sorcerer."

"But why did he mention 5 Rinkus?" Miyako asked innocently. She hesitated, eyes wide, and mumbled, "Midori? What's your first name?"

"Uh… Rinku... Why?"

"Aoi? What's yours?" She asked again.

Aoi blinked in confusion. "It's Rinku as well."

"How many other Rinkus do you 2 know?" Koyuki turned to them, waiting for their answers.

"There's one other Rinku I know," Midori stated matter-of-factly. "His name is Rinku Akai."

"I've heard of another Rinku… I think it was… um…" Aoi strained himself to think and remember the name. "Uh… Rinku K… um… Kage?"

"Rinku Kage?" Kurama brought his hand to his chin. "I have him for 5th period. But his real name is Rinku Kuroi."

"Kuroi may know the 5th Rinku," Saya replied, scratching his head. "He knows almost every freshman to every senior that attends this school."

"Yes," Miyako nodded. "Our job now is to unite the 5 Rinkus in order to harness their powers! The elements and the Triforce of Courage must stay in equilibrium if we wish to slay that Ganondorf!"

"Hold up! I've noticed something!" Koyuki replied, filled with thought.

"What is it, Koyuki?" Asuki asked, interested for once.

"Midori means Green. Aoi means Blue. Akai… That's his name, right, Midori?"

Midori nodded. "Yes. Akai means Red."

"Yup. And Kuroi means Black." She nodded.

"What are you getting at?" Joey asked Koyuki.

"Hints of the Rinkus are in their last names. All of the last names of the Rinkus so far are colors!" she answered with a smile.

"True. Guys, be on the lookout for any blond haired blue eyed boys with color names for last names!" Miyako declared.

Midori felt sweat trickle down his hot neck.

_What true power did they all hold when united?_

_--  
_

End of Chapter 3..................

--

Saya: No honestly, Claudia. Stop doing this.

Aoi: See?! Someone who understands me!!

Asuki: Stop whining, boys, before I smack you.

Joey: Men are stronger than women, Hiroshi. You do not stand a chance.

Asuki: WANNA PROVE IT?!?!? *chases after him with fire balls*

Joey: Uh oh! *speeds off with Asuki hot on his tail*

Miyako: Don't be mean, Joey! And don't kill him, Asuki!!

Koyuki: No point wasting your breath, girl. They won't listen.

Kurama: Indeed. Just sit back and watch the show.

Me: Oh boy… This is getting out of hand…

Hiei: And you barely noticed now… WHY?

Midori: She moves at her own pace.

Hiei: Stupid wench of a mortal…

Midori: As for the next chapter (man that is annoying…)…

COMING SOON!!

'"_What?" Midori gasped. "You're friends with Ganondorf? Who are you?!"_

_The inhuman fiend of Ganondorf's laughed evilly. "Don't forget my name. I am the legendary Wind Sorcerer Vaati. I came here to give you all a warning of our increasing power." His grin widened intimidating. "Hopefully you pitiful heroes have a death with."_

"_WE do," Joey narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Do YOU?"_

"_Ha ha ha ha!! No need!" Vaati smirked. "I will rule you all. So behave yourselves, and maybe we'll let you live to be our little slaves!"_

"_Not while my counterparts and I hold a mysterious power from you!" Midori shouted, enraged. The entire class stared at the scene in wonder, but nobody ever really cared about that._

_Vaati's smug look did not falter even one bit. "Unfortunately, one of your counterparts is on our side, and the other has a shadow phantom plagued in his left eye! Face it, heroes. Mere light doesn't stand a chance against the power of darkness!"_

_And with that the sorcerer demon left the classroom, leaving everybody in awe except for the 3 heroes._

"_Damn it all!" Midori swore, pounding his balled fists on the desk. "We're too late!"_

"_One of the Rinkus is already in danger from the monster in his eye, but the other Rinku, I believe, is CHOOSING to end his life by joining forces with them," Joey seethed angrily._

"_This is going to be one of our toughest challenges yet," Miyako sighed._

"_Tell me about it."'_

Chapter 4: Geometry ACC; Awareness of the real issue


	4. Chp 4: Geometry: Awareness of the issue

Chapter 4: Geometry ACC; Awareness of the real issue

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki, Koyuki, and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

After Nutrition Break, Midori raced to his 4th period. He was 3 minutes late to his class, and he knew for sure his father was going to let him have it. But he got lost; his father SHOULD be cutting some slack for his poor son. After all, he WAS the new student.

He finally burst through the door of his classroom, chest heaving and exhausted like hell.

"Hello there," a tall woman with long crimson hair stood up from behind her desk and smiled warmly. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Rinku Midori," he answered, finally in control of his heaved breathing. "Is this Formal Geometry Accelerated?"

"Sure is! My name is Mrs. Malon! Please sit wherever you like!" she set her planner down and watched him search around the sea of unfamiliar faces for an open seat.

Midori did not know where to sit. One empty desk was placed at the very corner of the room, but he wouldn't sit there even if his legs bled to death; it would be too far away. Another seat was by the door, but people often said that that the classrooms were usually infested with mice and rats. No way in HELL he would be sitting there if that happened.

"Psst! Midori! Sit by us!" a familiar female voice whispered to him.

He spun around to see Miyako and Joey waving at him. An open seat was right in between them.

He grinned. "Thanks guys!" He bolted to the seat and sat there feeling relieved that he had some company in that class.

"Hiya, guys!" he smiled, his grin reaching up to his ears.

"Hey," Joey opened his Geometry textbook and reached down for his binder for a sheet of paper.

"Did you have any luck finding the other Rinkus?" Miyako queried politely.

Midori frowned. "No, but I know I saw the biggest stampede of people I've ever seen in my LIFE!!"

"I thought so," she sighed hopelessly, resting her head in her hands. "No luck finding Akai, Kuroi, or the other Rinku anyway."

"We'll just have to keep looking for them. There's no point being pessimistic about it," Joey replied flatly, staring out the window aimlessly.

"But why do we need to be together?" Midori asked again.

"Your power with the other 4 Rinkus united is somewhat very powerful. Ganondorf fears that you 5 may use that very power against him, so hey may kill any of you to stop you from uniting," the Takehiko Warrior explained. "Right now, you are safe, Midori, because you have Miyako and me to protect you. Now that you have mentioned Akai and Kuroi, they should be easy to protect too. Kurama and Koyuki and maybe even Hiei should easily take care of Kuroi. Asuki and Saya should have Akai guarded too. The only problem now is the last child. No one has any classes with him. Maybe you do, but that will make you the two of you vulnerable."

"Damn it," Midori sulked angrily. "High school just keeps getting harder and harder…"

"I know but look on the bright side! We'll make new friends as we join together as a team!" Miyako gushed in her naïve personality again. (But then again, not even Midori knows there will be problems uniting the groups together.)

"Whoever knew that high school could be the next fantasy hell?" Joey muttered.

"No one," a foreign voice hissed from the front.

The 3 heroes turned to the source of that new voice. A short man with ruby red eyes glared at them conniving. He had light purple hair and a weird flowing purple tunic that reminded Midori so much of a bird, or something wind related.

"A-are you in this class?!" Miyako stammered fearfully.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I heard you were fighting with my dear friend Ganon," he chuckled.

"What?" Midori gasped. "You're friends with Ganondorf? Who are you?!"

The inhuman fiend of Ganondorf's laughed evilly. "Don't forget my name. I am the legendary Wind Sorcerer Vaati. I came here to give you all a warning of our increasing power." His grin widened intimidating. "Hopefully you pitiful heroes have a death with."

"WE do," Joey narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Do YOU?"

"Ha ha ha ha!! No need!" Vaati smirked. "I will rule you all. So behave yourselves, and maybe we'll let you live to be our little slaves!"

"Not while my counterparts and I hold a mysterious power from you!" Midori shouted, enraged. The entire class stared at the scene in wonder, but nobody ever really cared about that. (And why should they? LOL)

Vaati's smug look did not falter even one bit. "Unfortunately, one of your counterparts is on our side, and the other has a shadow phantom plagued in his left eye! Face it, heroes. Mere light doesn't stand a chance against the power of darkness!"

And with that the sorcerer demon left the classroom, leaving everybody in awe except for the 3 heroes.

"Damn it all!" Midori swore, pounding his balled fists on the desk. "We're too late!"

"One of the Rinkus is already in danger from the monster in his eye, but the other Rinku, I believe, is CHOOSING to end his life by joining forces with them," Joey seethed angrily.

"This is going to be one of our toughest challenges yet," Miyako sighed.

"Tell me about it."

--

End of Chapter 4..........

--

Joey: I really don't think the author is getting tired of this at all.

Miyako: *giggling* But that means she loves us!!

Midori: Aw man! I dropped my soda!!

Joey & Miyi: WTF?

Midori: *blushing* Sorry.

Joey: Quick! While she's not here! Let's make a break for it!!

Me: NOPE!!! *scribbles something on a piece of paper* BUH BYE JOEY!!

Joey: WAIT!!! *Poof!*

Miyako: ………………………….

Midori ………………………….

Me: XD Anyways… Midori?

Midori: *sigh* as for the next chapter…

'_The classroom door swung open and Kurama with Hiei behind him walked in._

"_Hiya, guys!" Koyuki beamed, running up to them. "Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?"_

_Kurama grinned. "I found him roaming around campus, and I told him that you were here, so…"_

"_Kurama," Hiei growled in his 'I'd-watch-your-mouth-if-I-were-you,' voice._

"_Oh Hiei! Thanks for coming to see me!" Koyuki gave him a bear hug, letting the man blush. Kurama secretly gave them a small smile._

"_Hello guys," Midori came up to the trio with Kage behind him._

"_Hi Midori! Hiei, this is Midori. He's one of the Rinkus we were talking about!" Koyuki replied joyously. _

"_Hi there!" Midori waved politely._

_Hiei gave him a small "hmph."_

_He could care less, Midori assumed._

"_Who's that behind you?" Hiei asked huskily." _

_Midori turned and jumped, startled. He had no idea that Kage stood almost 2 inches away from him._

"_Oh! This is Rinku Kuroi, but everybody calls him Kage."_

_All Kage did was give the trio the 'peace' sign with his fingers. Other than that he was silent._

_Kurama frowned. "What happened Midori?" he asked quietly, "Did you talk to him?"_

_Midori's smile faded as well. "Yes, and we were right. He did admit his allegiance to Ganondorf. He is the Rinku plotted against us."_

_The bell rang for the end of lunch._

"_Oh! I'd better get to class before I get lost in the sea of people! Bye!!" Midori picked up his backpack and binder and raced out of the classroom like a bullet._

"_M-Midori!! Wait for me!!" Kage cried helplessly. But it was too late. He was already gone._'

Chapter 5: English ACC with a Nut ball


	5. Chp 5: English ACC with a Nut ball

Chapter 5: English ACC with a Nut ball

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki, Koyuki, and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

"Is Hiei ditching again?" the tall Sheikah teacher asked her class in frustration.

"Yes," they murmured dully.

"As always, I suppose. Anyways, please welcome our newest student, Rinku Midori. Which school did you come from, lad?"

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it," Midori blushed nervously. He did not want to risk being made fun of again in a new class.

"Okay then. Sit where you like," she nodded in understanding. "My name is Mrs. Impa. Talk to me whenever you'd like to."

"Thank you," he bowed, walking slowly closer to the rows of desks.

"Midori!!"

Koyuki and Kurama smiled with Koyuki waving excitedly to him. "Hiya! Come sit next to me!"

Midori grinned and nodded. He plopped his notebooks and his binder on his new desk and sat down, grateful to have more friends in this class as well as the one prior to it.

"Midori," Kurama called him with a serious look embedded on his face, "do you see the boy at the very corner with purple hair?"

Midori turned to the very kid his friend described laughing like a maniac at his calculator.  
All three heroes had sweat drops. "Yeah?"

"That's Kuroi."

Midori gasped, not much in shock, but in disbelief; he was a Rinku?! "You've got to be kidding me!!"

"We kid you not; he's one of you five," Koyuki sighed. "The craziest, I presume."

_Yeah! Crazy enough to dye his HAIR purple_! Midori thought bitterly. _He's probably just a stupid moron._

"What happened to you during 4th period, math?" Kurama interrogated seriously. His expression was grim.

Midori looked back at him, a confused look on his face. "How did you know something happened during math?!"

"I heard a little bit from Joan. What happened?" he insisted.

Midori's frown deepened. "One of Ganondorf's allies, Vaati, came to warn us about his growing forces." He grew furious again. "He even said one is on their side and another has a monster plagued in his left eye!"

Koyuki's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"It looks like Ganondorf was one step ahead of us," Kurama muttered disappointedly. "The best we can do for now is to keep the plagued Rinku from harm and try to persuade the other to stay with us. It's our only hope."

"Funny I should mention this," Koyuki stepped in, "but a premonition tells me that Kuroi is the traitorous Rinku."

"I believe so as well," Kurama agreed.

"… How?" Midori asked. "He seems harmless. He's just laughing at his poor calculator!"

Kurama and Koyuki gained sweat drops again.

"But does Aoi or Akai seem traitorous to you?" Kurama stated matter-of-factly.

"…… No."

Silence. Then Midori asked, "Should I go and talk to him?"

"Unless you have another plan," Koyuki eyes him with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Midori blushed. "Of course not. I'll talk to him at lunch." He stared at the board and found Kuroi's name. "It looks like he has detention, so he'll stay in here, and so will I."

"Midori, I know you're the new student," Impa glared at him, arms crossed over her chest, "but I must treat you like my other students. Detention for talking."

Midori sweat-dropped, whispering to the other 2 heroes, "… Not that I have a choice now, but…"

"Don't worry!" Koyuki patted his back. "Kurama and I will stay with you. Right, Kurama?"

"Yes," the red head nodded. "I just need to get lunch first.

"See? We're right beside you, every step of the way!" the girl gushed, winking.

Midori smiled. "Thanks guys!"

The bell finally rang, and everyone was a bull, stampeding like animals out the front door. Kurama waited until the dust settled to leave the classroom."

"Are you going with him Koyuki?" Midori asked, pointing to the door.

She shook her head proudly. "Nope! I brought sandwiches today!" She unzipped her backpack and pulled out a Ziplock bag with 2 sandwiches in them. She turned to Midori, "And you?"

Midori grinned. "Oh! I brought 2 ramen cups today!" He reached into his backpack pouch and pulled one out. "Want some?"

"Just a little, please!" Koyuki smiled as well, rushing over to the computer sitting by the window. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Midori pulled out a canteen of water and heated it in the microwave for 3 minutes. After that he poured the hot water into the ramen cup and let it sit there for a while to cook the noodles. The aroma lifted and spread across the entire room, unintentionally attracting people closer to him.

Midori took out some chopsticks and sat down and began to eat it gladly. "I'll leave the leftovers for you, okay, Koyuki?"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Soon, the boy felt a hot breath on his hair. He looked up to see Kuroi staring hardly at the steaming ramen cup. After 5 long awkward seconds, Midori asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"What's that?" Kuroi pointed at Midori's meal.

"….. That's a cup," he replied a little annoyed.

"No, not that!" Kuroi shook his head. "The floating yellow stuff inside the juice… thingy."

"Those are ramen noodles," Midori explained, grabbing some and pulling them out with his chopsticks, kicking up steam. "Want some?"

Kuroi shook his head again. "No."

"Are you sure?" Midori blinked dumbfounded. He was sure Kuroi came to ask him if he could have a bite.

"Yes," was his blunt reply.

Once he said that, Midori heard a loud deafening growl emitted from Kuroi's stomach. He laughed in amusement.

"I can hear your stomach growling," he replied, lifting the cup. "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Kuroi asked rudely.

His stomach disagreed though, and it didn't cease to let Midori know.

"Come on! At least try some!" he urged lightly, smiling.

"I said no!" Kuroi barked. His eyes were flaming with anger, but that didn't hide his hunger, nor did it stop Midori's determination to feed him.

"Please?" Midori smiled sincerely.

Kuroi's tough appearance faltered dramatically. A huge blush spread across his entire face. "Er… Fine! I'll have it!!" He snatched the cup away brutally and the chopsticks in Midori's hand fell to the floor.

"… Sorry," Kuroi mumbled flatly.

"It's okay!" Midori said enthusiastically.

Kuroi stared at the cup and sniffed the aroma. He drooled and his stomach rumbled again. He picked up the chopsticks on the floor, blew on them and dunked them into the cup. With reluctant hesitation, he pulled out a handful of noodles and popped them straight into his mouth.

While Kuroi was chewing, Midori chuckled to himself. _He may be a nut ball, but he's sure naïve! No one can resist how delicious ramen is!_

Kuroi's eyes widened. "Th… This is great! Oh my GOSH!!" He practically stuffed his mouth with the noodles. "Thanks dude!!"

Midori laughed. "No problem!"

"What's your name?" Kuroi asked pleasantly. He was not as rude as he was a minute ago.

"Rinku Midori! And you?"

"Rinku Kuroi, but everyone calls me Kage," he laughed.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Kage," Midori replied respectfully.

"Back at ya!" Kage (or Kuroi; I prefer Kage) snapped his fingers, eating more noodles.

"Anyways, who do you usually hang out with for lunch?" Midori sat in his seat politely, listening intently with dread in his heart.

"Do you know Ganondorf Dragmire?" Kage asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, I hang out with him and his group," Kage nodded.

Midori thought to himself, _poor guy… He's TOO naïve…_ Then he spoke up again. "I know he's friends with Vaati. I saw him in 4th period today."

Kage beamed. "Cool! Which class do you have for 4th period?"

"I have Geometry for 4th. That's where my friends and I saw him." Midori tried to hide his feelings of remorse for the boy.

"Yup. That's when he said he saw you."

Midori was silent for a minute. He had nothing else to say.

Kage looked down at the ramen cup and a feeling of guilt aroused in his throat. "Hey! Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Not anymore. I'm not hungry."

Kage frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Another eerie moment of silence passed, leaving Kage feeling more awkward than ever.

"Ganondorf… He's tough, isn't he? I mean in the nature of strength."

Kage jumped startled at Midori's sudden words. "Um, yeah… How do you know? Besides the obvious, of course—"

"He shoved me down earlier at P.E., my 3rd period."

Kage flinched in guilt again. "Oh… Well, did he hurt you a lot?"

Midori wanted to scream, _"No duh, Sherlock Holmes!! He made me shed blood! What are ya, an ass?!" _Instead, he shook his head and whispered, "No. A little blood here and there on my elbows and knees and that's all… nothing more."

Midori's optimistic spirit was gone, Kage realized, as soon as Ganondorf Dragmire made his way into their conversation.

"Do you have something against Ganondorf?" Kage asked, setting the ramen cup down.

Midori did not make any gesture, but simply mumbled, "Yes, actually."

Immediately Kage's guard rose to its peak. "Well? What's your problem?!"

"Ganondorf is powerful and ambitious, and I like that. He is a force to be reckoned with, which is great."

Kage arched an eyebrow. "… And?"

Midori sighed, "But he's using his strengths for evil purposes. That is very dangerous, considering you, the other 3 Rinkus and I hold a strange power capable of defeating him."

Kage growled, "End this crap! That's not true!!"

Midori grew even more serious, glaring coldly at him, "AND that he could make such a fool of you. He's USING you to do his evil bidding, yet you are so blind that you cannot see it. You're not his ally. You're his puppet."

"Lies!!" Kage slammed his fists on the table. "You cannot fool me! I won't let you!!"

Midori did not even flinch. "I am stating the truth. It's up to you now to depend on the road to take. Either you believe me or you don't. It's your choice."

Kage's anger eased a bit. But he was still in defensive mode as he muttered, "But how do you if I am his puppet or not?"

"It's the usual tactic of an antagonist. They blind their puppets and pawns with false statements and rewards into believing that they are allies and don't even know that they are just used for the plan. After the plan is done, the antagonist either casts off his pawns or kills them." Midori squeezed his hands together. "… And I don't want you to get hurt over that."

Kage was silent. He still couldn't fully trust Midori, but he now doubted his own 'alliance' with Ganondorf.

I wanted to try to persuade you into breaking away, Kage," Midori slowly rose to his feet, "but it's up to you to break up whichever side you choose. Your life depends on your choice — the choice between darkness and light."

The classroom door swung open and Kurama with Hiei behind him walked in.

"Hiya, guys!" Koyuki beamed, running up to them. "Hey Hiei! What are you doing here?"

Kurama grinned. "I found him roaming around campus, and I told him that you were here, so…"

"Kurama," Hiei growled in his 'I'd-watch-your-mouth-if-I-were-you,' voice.

"Oh Hiei! Thanks for coming to see me!" Koyuki gave him a bear hug, letting the man blush. Kurama secretly gave them a small smile.

"Hello guys," Midori came up to the trio with Kage behind him.

"Hi Midori! Hiei, this is Midori. He's one of the Rinkus we were talking about!" Koyuki replied joyously.

"Hi there!" Midori waved politely.

Hiei gave him a small "hmph."

_He could care less,_ Midori assumed.

"Who's that behind you?" Hiei asked huskily.

Midori turned and jumped, startled. He had no idea that Kage stood almost 2 inches away from him.

"Oh! This is Rinku Kuroi, but everybody calls him Kage."

All Kage did was give the trio the 'peace' sign with his fingers. Other than that he was silent.

Kurama frowned. "What happened Midori?" he asked quietly, "Did you talk to him?"

Midori's smile faded as well. "Yes, and we were right. He did admit his allegiance to Ganondorf. He is the Rinku plotted against us."

"I thought so," he mumbled. "But he looks pretty guilty if you ask me."

Midori gazed at Kage. Kurama was right. Kage's mood was now pretty much destroyed.

"Hey Kage!!" Midori grinned. "Here's your calculator!"

Kage beamed and took it from Midori's hand, laughing like a maniac again.

"Weirdo," Hiei muttered silently.

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Oh! I'd better get to class before I get lost in the sea of people! Bye!!" Midori picked up his backpack and binder and raced out of the classroom like a bullet.

"M-Midori!! Wait for me!!" Kage cried helplessly. But it was too late. He was already gone.

--

End of Chapter 5...........

--

Koyuki: Are you really trying to piss us off, Claudia? 'Cuz you're succeeding.

Me: Ahahahaha!! Why thank you! That's my point! Anyways, where's Midori?

Kage: I gave him a swirly.

Me: you WHAT?!?!?!

Kurama: Oh no… Please, please tell me that the toilet was clean!

Kage: *grinning* you wish.

Kurama: *silent* ……………..

Hiei: You stupid little gremlin. You can make the most random of things so foolish…

Kage: DAS MAH JOB!!! *laughs like a maniac*

Midori: *sobbing* EW EW EW EW EW!!!! *continues to cry* I'M A MESS!!

Everyone: ……… Noticeable.

Hiei: You're such a newbie.

Midori: *sob* … AS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…!!!!

'_When the pain eased a little bit, he glanced up to see Kage, Akai, and Aoi staring at each other._

"_Whoops! Sorry!" Midori laughed nervously. "Kage, this is Akai. Akai, this is Aoi and Aoi, this is Kage!"_

"_Hey there!" Kage grinned._

"_Hi!" Akai chimed like a bell._

"_Yo," Aoi gestured the peace sign towards them._

"_Hey! I remember you!" Kage pointed to Aoi._

"_Really? Oh, that's right! You and I went to the same elementary school, didn't we? I remember you now!" Aoi smiled even bigger._

"_Happy reunion!" Akai cheered happily._

_Midori smiled proudly. 4 of the 5 Rinkus are united perfectly. 2 even remember each other from childhood! That was magnificent._

_All they need is the last one…_

_**BAM!!!**_

_The door swung open and slammed into the wall in a flash. A very angry blond boy with eyes as pale as ice glared evilly to the teacher._

"_You're late," the teacher grumbled. "All the back seats are taken. Now sit in one of the front seats before I mark you absent."_

_The boy narrowed his eyes testily as he slammed the door shut. No one dared to make a sound as they feared he would bite their heads off. Even Midori admitted to himself that he feared this boy; chills ran down his spine. This kid may be his grim reaper. _

_The boy walked speedily and sat at the last seat in the front row towards the wall. Midori noticed the blonde's hair covering his left eye like a thick blanket._

_Can it be…? Midori thought in awe, the last Rinku?!_

_Nah, it's just a stupid circumstance. Just an idiotic coincidence… still… _

_Midori turned to his friends to see all of their eyes on the boy. "Um, who's he?"_

"_My old friend I used to hang out with!!" Kage whispered in shock. "Boy, he's changed!"_

"_Beats me," Akai shrugged. "He's always sitting in the back when I come to class, but for some reason, he's late today. I wonder why."_

_Aoi was silent. He glared evilly and suspiciously towards the kid as if he were stalking his prey._

"… _Aoi?" Midori called him_

"_Huh?"_

"_Who is he?" he looked up towards Aoi, who grew silent again._

"… _Nothing… Nothing but trouble…" _'

Chapter 6: Crossroads- A New Era of Hell


	6. Chp 6: Crossroads: A New Era of Hell

Chapter 6: Crossroads- A New Era of Hell

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki, Koyuki, and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence… Either the word is mild or…. something smaller. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

Midori entered his 6th period class only to find the seats completely empty—well, the ones in the front, at least. All the delinquents sat in the back with their cell phones, fancy IPods, purses, bubble gum and more. The guys had saggy long shorts and huge draping shirts, with their heads with either spiked hair or a shaved heads. The gals had either skinny tight jeans, cut shirts or tank tops that show cleavage, and their make up and junk splashed all over their faces. Their hair was either straightened or curled with a styling iron and masked with hair spray and/or mousse.

In fact, Midori was the only casual-clothed student in the room.

He nervously set his books down and sat in the very first seat in the front row. Snickers ran all across the classroom as he took his seat.

But as soon as he did, a loud farting noise penetrated the silence. Everybody laughed except for Midori of course. Instead, he blushed and reached under his behind reluctantly, pulling out a huge whoopee cushion. Everyone cackled even harder at the sight of the pink balloon-like toy.

"Settle down, class! Ignore that!" a tall muscular man stood up, silencing the classroom again.

"Hey, Midori!"

Midori turned to the door to see Kage bounce into the room, out of breath. Midori grinned widely.

"Hiya, Kage! You have this class for 6th period too?" he asked happily.

"Yeah! I wanted to ask you if I could walk with you downstairs, but by the time I called your name you were already out of the classroom!!"

"Oops…" Midori's face flushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine! Don't be sorry!" Kage grinned in amusement, taking his seat to Midori's left.

"Hi Midori!" Akai hugged Midori joyfully, "I can't believe you have this class with me too!!"

Midori laughed. "Good to see you too, Akai!"

He noticed Akai's scar on his hand again, but decided against commenting on it. Akai smiled his famed and most loved chibi smile and took a seat to Midori's right.

"Whuzzup guys?" Aoi pounced on Midori, causing his head to slam onto the desk.

"Yeow!" Midori yelped, rubbing his head, "Aoi! That hurts!"

Aoi laughed energetically. "Whoops! Sorry!"

The bell rang, and it made Midori's head hurt even worse. "Ow! Stupid bell!! Son of a piece of sh---"

"Ding dong!" Kage sang jokingly.

"Shut up!" Midori mumbled angrily. When the pain eased a little bit, he glanced up to see Kage, Akai, and Aoi staring at each other.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Midori laughed nervously. "Kage, this is Akai. Akai, this is Aoi and Aoi, this is Kage!"

"Hey there!" Kage grinned.

"Hi!" Akai chimed like a bell.

"Yo," Aoi gestured the peace sign towards them.

"Hey! I remember you!" Kage pointed to Aoi.

"Really? Oh, that's right! You and I went to the same elementary school, didn't we? I remember you now!" Aoi smiled even bigger.

"Happy reunion!" Akai cheered happily.

Midori smiled proudly. 4 of the 5 Rinkus are united perfectly. 2 even remember each other from childhood! That was magnificent.

All they need is the last one…

_**BAM!!!**_

The door swung open and slammed into the wall in a flash. A very angry blond boy with eyes as pale as ice glared evilly to the teacher.

"You're late," the teacher grumbled. "All the back seats are taken. Now sit in one of the front seats before I mark you absent.

The boy narrowed his eyes testily as he slammed the door shut. No one dared to make a sound as they feared he would bite their heads off. Even Midori admitted to himself that he feared this boy; chills ran down his spine. This kid may be his grim reaper.

The boy walked speedily and sat at the last seat in the front row towards the wall. Midori noticed the blond's hair covering his left eye like a thick blanket.

_Can it be…?_ Midori thought in awe, _the last Rinku?!_

_Nah, it's just a stupid circumstance. Just an idiotic coincidence… still… _

Midori turned to his friends to see all of their eyes on the boy. "Um, who's he?"

"My old friend I used to hang out with!" Kage whispered in shock. "Boy, he's changed!"

"Beats me," Akai shrugged. "He's always sitting in the back when I come to class, but for some reason, he's late today. I wonder why."

Aoi was silent. He glared evilly and suspiciously towards the kid as if he were stalking his prey.

"… Aoi?" Midori called him

"Huh?"

"Who is he?" he looked up towards Aoi, who grew silent again.

"… Nothing… Nothing but trouble…"

10 seconds had passed and hunger gnawed at the sides of Midori's stomach. He had forgotten about eating while he was talking to Kage during lunch, and he had left his second ramen cup untouched. He even forgot to give some ramen to Koyuki.

Before he could let his empty stomach protest, Midori turned to Akai and asked, "Now what happened to your hand, Akai? Please tell me? I really want to know."

Akai turned away and looked at the door. "I need to use the restroom."

"No you don't Akai," Aoi hit the back of Akai's head gently yet firmly at the same time, insisting, "Tell us. We promise not to tell anyone. We'll keep our word."

Akai looked reluctantly at the trio. "… You promise? Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"We promise," the trio nodded, each with reassuring smiles.

Akai looked down, but still spoke loudly. "Years ago, my mommy was dating this man that she and I loved very much. He was very nice and he loved us too. I even called him my father. He and mom loved each other so much for so long that last month, she asked if he would marry her… And everything started to spiral downward from there…

"He started to drink and smoke and do drugs until he was an addict of almost everything. He was so overwhelmed that he was going crazy that Mom and I started worrying for him. The drugs he took messed him up so bad, and no one but he knew why. One night, he, in the middle of the night, tried to hurt my mom with a knife. I woke up to hear my mother screaming, "Goddesses! My Goddesses help me!!"

"I ran downstairs to see her neck and hands covered in blood and the man, the very man I called my father, holding the sinful knife he used to stab her. His own armed hand was drenched in her blood, and right then… and right there, I knew hate. But it led me no where. I ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. I told the police that a man my mom was dating was abusing and killing her, but I dropped the phone when I felt something sharp and painful, totally painful, digging its way into my hand. My hand bled and I sobbed, thinking it was the end. The man hissed, "Tell the police what I'm doing and your mother loses her life…" and my mom was on the floor, bawling and screaming at him, "Don't do this! Why are you doing this to us? You said you loved us!! I'll never forget this…

"… And neither did I... I didn't think this would haunt me like so… but…

"The next thing, no… the LAST thing I remember of that horrible night, was the sounds of police sirens… And that was it…. The next morning, the only thing left was the blood of my mother's and mine, and his photo of the three of us; the glass frame was shattered and scattered all over the floor, just like our love for him… lost forever."

Midori fought the urge to cry. He couldn't feel anything but fear and sympathy for Akai and his mother who luckily survived, but he felt great despise for the man who attempted to kill them. He turned to Kage and Aoi and saw that they tried not to cry as well.

Akai blinked. "Are you guys crying?"

"Preposterous!" Kage sobbed, rubbing his eyes.

"Like Hell not!" Aoi turned away, sniffing.

"Yes we are," Midori bawled, pulling Akai into a hug. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Mommy and I are fine now!" he chimed a little TOO cheerfully. It made all three Rinkus burst into uncontrollable sobs. Akai thought he could hear the blond boy who arrived late to class chuckling at their despair.

Midori stopped crying long enough to pull out a calculator. "Okay! Enough of that! If the teacher's not going to teach, I might as well do my math homework now."

"Give me that!" Kage snatched away the calculator, punched in some keys and burst out into laughter.

"Dude!" Midori shouted, "What in the name of Din it so funny?!"

"Gimme!" Aoi confiscated the electronic device from Kage's hand and stared at its thin little screen. His ears drooped.]

* * *

"What in the flippin' h------" he mumbled listlessly.

"Lemme see!!" Akai sneaked a peek.

"Me too!" Midori leaped up to see as well.

All three had sweat drops.

"Uh…" Midori was speechless.

"Kuroi?" Akai turned to him. *

"What the flipping hell is so funny about a bunch of threes?!" Aoi slammed the poor calculator on the desk.

"……. Nothing," Kage shrugged. "They just go on and on…"

"And?" the trio asked, cocking their eyebrows.

"FOREVER!!!" he cackled again.

The bell rang again.

"See y'all tomorrow!" Kage sped out the front door.

"Bye guys!" Akai picked up his notebooks and ran after Kage.

"Later!" Aoi winked and zoomed out the door in a flash.

"Bye! See you all tomorrow!" Midori smiled, waving goodbyes to each. Their days were done, but not his—he still had 7th period.

--

*Kuroi likes to be called Kage but Akai, Kurama and Joey do not speak informally

--

End of Chapter 6.............

--

Mystery Boy: Some chapter THAT was… Akai's story had nothing to do with Crossroads.

Me: Neither did half the things I did with my friends.

Akai: Meanie… *sniff* you made me look bad!!

Aoi: Quit crying, stupid! You're pissing me off!!! *whacks him on the head*

Akai: OWIE!!!

Kage: ………… heh… I'll just watch, kick back and enjoy the show! *chuckling*

Midori: Aoi! Behave yourself!

MB: Yeah, behave yourself, Aoi! *laughing*

Aoi: *growling* YOU ASS!! GO TO HELL AND DIE THERE!!!

MB: *frowning* SHADDUP!!

Aoi: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*both tackle each other and wrestle all over the floor (sound familiar, Kimby-Chan? XD)*

Midori: Hey! Stop fighting you two! Break it up!!

Both boys: NEVAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kage: Ugh. *face palm*

Me: Midori! Wrap it up! Quick!!

Midori: Um…. Uh… AS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER……!!!!

COMING SOON!!!

'_Murasaki halted to a complete stop. Midori did too, but in confusion._

"_Murasaki? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked._

_The only thing Murasaki could do was narrow his eyes coldly and hiss, "Look in front of you."_

_Midori did as told, only to find himself staring straight into the familiar eyes of Aoi._

"_Oh! Hi Aoi—"_

_Aoi rudely cut him off and growled, "Midori! What are you doing with him?!"_

"_Is this your friend, Midori?" Murasaki asked coldly._

"_Uh… Aoi, this is my friend from 7__th__ period!" Midori nervously turned his attention towards Murasaki, "And yes, he is my friend from most of my classes."_

"_I told you to stay away from him, Midori!" Aoi grabbed Midori's wrist and yanked him to his side. He never took his eyes off of his hated enemy, and his uncontrollable rage sparked fear in Midori, who felt utterly trapped._

"_Heed your warning, Aoi," Murasaki instructed darkly, "And stay away from me as well. Our fight has just entered a whole new level."  
_

"_Shaddup, Murasaki! Don't you go telling ME what to do! And as for our fight, I'll be twice as hard as I was back then! Now get the bloody hell out of here!"_

_Murasaki smiled cunningly. "So be it…"_ _He turned around and walked in the opposite direction. When he was gone, Aoi took that moment to smack Midori on the head and chastise, "You IDIOT!!! Didn't I warn you that he was nothing but trouble?!"_

_Midori rubbed his head and whined, "Ow! You didn't have to hit me, Aoi!!"_

"_Yes I did! Obviously your brain was half dead when I told you! And hopefully that smack would restart your God damn thinking!"_

"_But my friend isn't a bad person! Why don't you be friends with him? You two would get along great!" Midori persisted._

"_Not after what happened 7 years ago I won't!" Aoi growled angrily, clenching his fists. His knuckles turned marble white instantly, and Midori knew it was probably a painful memory. But curiosity got the better of him._

"_What happened 7 years ago?" he asked.'_

Chapter 7: Piano Beginning - The Start of New Quarrels


	7. Chp 7: Piano: The Start of New Quarrels

Chapter 7: Piano Beginning - The Start of New Quarrels

By: Asuki2hiroshi

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of Asuki, Koyuki, and Saya, as well as you may know. This chapter is rated T for mild language and mild violence…. I don't care about the stupid rating. Just beware, k? K. Miyako, Joey, Hiei, and Kurama also belong to their well-known owners.

--

Midori ran quickly out the front door and the 1800 building. His class was in the 800 building, all the way on the other side of school. He looked for someone to walk with, and he noticed the blond boy from earlier. He raced to him and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Rinku Midori! I saw you in 6th period!" He held onto his books tighter, huge as they were. "What's your name?"

The boy had a cold scowl on his face. "Rinku Murasaki."

Midori gasped. He WAS the last Rinku!

"I knew it," he mumbled absentmindedly.

Murasaki blinked. "Knew what?"

Midori did not expect his answer. "ACK!!" He dropped his books and his papers flew away. He groaned, "Aw man!!" He chased his packet of papers trying to run away from him. He retrieved every last one and ran back to Murasaki who held Midori's textbook in his hand.

"Sorry," Midori blushed, taking his book. "Thanks."

Murasaki gave him a small smile. "You're a klutz, aren't you?"

Midori flushed harder, causing Murasaki to laugh. Midori sighed and tried to distract himself from his embarrassment.

"Hey, Murasaki?" Midori called him, "Do you have 7th period?"

Murasaki nodded. "I have Piano in 811."

Midori gasped. "Really? I have that class too! This is great! You and I can walk to 7th period every day after 6th!"

_In your dreams,_ Murasaki thought bitterly. He was obviously not in the mood to chat about little things. Can't this brat see that?

Apparently not…

Midori frowned. He began to think about the reason why Murasaki hid his left eye in a thick blanket of hair. He already knew the answer, but he decided to ask him anyway, just to see if he would tell him or not.

"Uh, Murasaki?" he tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Why do you cover your left eye with your hair?" Midori pointed to it.

Murasaki was silent for a minute. "It's nothing. Don't concern yourself about it. It has nothing to do with you."

"Okay." Midori pulled out his schedule. "May I please see your locator card?"

Murasaki gave him a slight nod and reached into his binder. He pulled out a neatly folded paper and handed it to him.

Midori took it and unfolded it, staring at the typed words. 7th period was the same, and so was the 6th period… but what stunned him was that they had _4__th__ period _together too. But why couldn't he see him?

"You have 4th period Geometry with Ms. Malon? How come I didn't see you?"

Murasaki's eyes widened in despair. _Oh no… Not with him… Anything but a THIRD class with him…_

"I sit in the back. That's why," he answered brusquely.

"Oh…" _I should've known,_ Midori mumbled, finally beginning to notice Murasaki's intolerance towards him. He turned and jumped in front of Murasaki, causing him to flinch. "Do you hate me?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Murasaki stared at him.

Midori glared at him. ""Don't lie to me. I can sense your intolerance towards me regardless of how subtle it is!"

Murasaki was dumbfounded. "How…?"

"You think I'm annoying. Sorry for bugging you. I'll see you in 7th period." And with that Midori turned his back abruptly towards Murasaki and walked faster to class than that of his usual pace.

"Huh? Midori, wait! Wait a second!" Murasaki chased after him. He lost his footing and tripped, dropping his binder. Luckily for Murasaki, he was wearing jeans and a jacket to prevent scraping his joints like Midori did in 3rd period, but he was just as embarrassed.

Midori heard the thump and turned around to see the other Rinku lying on the floor. "Hey! Are you okay, Murasaki?"

"Ow… I think so," Murasaki sat up with a scarlet red face.

Midori helped him to his feet with a laugh. "Come on! We're going to be late."

Murasaki's jaw dropped. "…What!? Then let's hurry!"

They raced into the door and just before Murasaki set his left foot into the door, the bell rang for class to start.

The old teacher stood up strictly, anger in her beady little eyes. "Murasaki! You're late! How could you be late to this class?!"

"Forgive me, Osamu-sensei!" Murasaki bowed twice, blushing hardly.

"Why were you late, and for heaven's sake, why are you so dirty?" she shouted.

"He tripped," Midori answered for him with a wide grin. Everybody except for Murasaki and Osamu laughed.

"Thank you Midori," Murasaki growled sarcastically in his ear.

"You're welcome," he stifled his own laughter.

"Murasaki! Sit down and get started on your assigned song! Now!" Osamu ordered, pointing straight for the piano.

"Yes sensei." Murasaki bowed and sat on the bench in front of the long instrument.

Midori stood at the entrance without anything to do.

Osamu smiled sweetly at him. "Ah, you're the new student, aren't you? Your name is Rinku Midori."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Take a seat next to Murasaki. You'll see how well you can play if you take this class!" She took out a pair of headphones and one quarter adapter and plugged them into the piano.

"Show him, Murasaki," she commanded, "And listen well, Midori."

Midori nodded and Murasaki began to play. It was a beautiful song and one that Midori had never heard of before. Murasaki's fingers danced across the keyboard at such an upbeat tempo Midori just wanted to stand up and dance to it. At one point however, Midori wished that he would play it a little slower so he could take in the melody more smoothly. Murasaki's speed began to cease and the notes came out slow and choppy, and he accidentally pressed a foreign key, unintentionally ending the song. Midori could see Murasaki cringe at his own error.

And everybody else laughed at his face depicting fear. Osamu was not quite happy with his foul mistake either. "Well Midori, hopefully you can play better than him."

Midori smiled shyly as the teacher unplugged her headphones from the piano. As soon as she did, though, Murasaki slammed his head into the keys, cursing to himself. A sharp sour tone pierced Midori's eardrums.

"Ow!" he yelped, yanking off his headphones.

"Behave, Murasaki! For crying out loud, keep your head off the keys! You'll surely ruin them!" Osamu snapped bitterly.

Murasaki lifted his head slowly off the white and black keys and mumbled something beneath his breath.

"You may begin again, but let Midori guide you this time, and do NOT MESS UP!" she demanded, whacking his head with a packet of papers.

"Yes sensei."

Osamu walked away to her desk in a hurry as the other students wanted to play for her as well.

"I won't be surprised if I get an F- for this semester," Murasaki hissed to himself.

"What?" Midori asked.

"Nothing. So, do you have any feedback?"

"Yeah, um," Midori scratched the back of his head bashfully, "I think the song would sound much nicer if you play it a little slower, don't you think?"

Murasaki sighed a breath of relief. "Finally! Someone who actually understands me!"

"Huh?" Midori was stunned from his friend's sudden and much unexpected outburst.

"Osamu has been demanding that I play it with an upbeat tempo, when at first I argued that it sounded much better slower. But she refuses to listen."

Midori thought silently to himself for 5 seconds. "Um… Osamu-sensei?"

"Please; just Osamu, darling," she smiled sweetly.

"Okay. The song that Murasaki played sounds much better slower/ Is it okay if I tell him that?" he asked shyly.

"Oh, but of course, dearest! Anything that fits to your content!" Her sweet smile faded into one of scorn. "Murasaki! Play it slower!"

"Yes sensei." He sighed.

Midori took his seat back at Murasaki's side. "Does she hate you?"

Murasaki could not help but laugh. "You've finally noticed? Well, to surprise you, she's not always this mean to me."

Midori blinked dumbfounded. "Really? When is she…?"

"She treats me like she treats you whenever my guardian is present. Osamu…" he leaned in closer and whispered in Midori's ear, "… loves my uncle."

Midori gasped, "WHAT?!"

Everybody stared at the two children, including Osamu. Both of the Rinkus scanned the many pairs of eyes on them and flushed.

"Sorry!" Midori yelped embarrassed. "Ignore us! Don't listen to us!"

"Please go back to your pianos," Murasaki mumbled shyly, waving them off.

Everyone muttered something under their breaths but obeyed them. Even the teacher turned around.

"Thanks for making it obvious, Midori," Murasaki hissed, blushing madly.

"Sorry! But you said yourself that it would surprise me, and it did!" Midori laughed.

Murasaki groaned as he rolled his eyes at his friend's excuse. He looked up at the clock and muttered, "It's 3:30. Class ends in 3 minutes. We should pack up now."

"So class ends at 3:33, huh? Interesting…" Midori drifted into thought and immediately Kage's face filled with laughter flashed across his mind. "Oh boy… If Kage finds out that 7th period ends at 3:33 we'd be in hell by now."

Murasaki's eyes widened. "Kage… Kage as in, RINKU Kage?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You actually know Kage? I've known him since we were 7. We met in second grade and became the best of friends. I was new to my elementary school and he was my first companion. Our actions were completely opposite each others but they complimented one another's and made us so close." Murasaki flinched when the bell suddenly rang. "But I haven't seen him since our 6th grade promotion."

"That long, huh?" Midori stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulders. "Hm… did you know that he even comes to this school?"

Murasaki beamed. "No. I never knew that." He closed the piano and picked up his binder.

"Yeah! He, my two friends, you and I all have the same 6th period class together!" Midori grinned from ear to ear. The Rinkus will be united together at last.

"How could I not notice that? What's wrong with me?" Murasaki muttered to himself as he exited the door by Midori's side. "I've been meaning to ask you; how many friends do you have?"

"Ooh, uh…" Midori faded off into thought. "Let's see… There's Asuki and Saya and Joey and Miyako and Koyuki… There's Hiei, Kurama, Akai, Kage, Aoi, and…"

Murasaki halted to a complete stop. Midori did too, but in confusion.

"Murasaki? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" he asked.

The only thing Murasaki could do was narrow his eyes coldly and hiss, "Look in front of you."

Midori did as told, only to find himself staring straight into the familiar eyes of Aoi.

"Oh! Hi Aoi—"

Aoi rudely cut him off and growled, "Midori! What are you doing with him?!"

"Is this your friend, Midori?" Murasaki asked coldly.

"Uh… Aoi, this is my friend from 7th period!" Midori nervously turned his attention towards Murasaki, "And yes, he is my friend from most of my classes."

"I told you to stay away from him, Midori!" Aoi grabbed Midori's wrist and yanked him to his side. He never took his eyes off of his hated enemy, and his uncontrollable rage sparked fear in Midori, who felt utterly trapped.

"Heed your warning, Aoi," Murasaki instructed darkly, "And stay away from me as well. Our fight has just entered a whole new level."

"Shaddup, Murasaki! Don't you go telling ME what to do! And as for our fight, I'll be twice as hard as I was back then! Now get the bloody hell out of here!"

Murasaki smiled cunningly. "So be it… I will see you tomorrow, Midori." He turned around and walked in the opposite direction. When he was gone, Aoi took that moment to smack Midori on the head and chastise, "You IDIOT!!! Didn't I warn you that he was nothing but trouble?!"

Midori rubbed his head and whined, "Ow! You didn't have to hit me, Aoi!!"

"Yes I did! Obviously your brain was half dead when I told you! And hopefully that smack would restart your God damn thinking!"

"But my friend isn't a bad person! Why don't you be friends with him? You two would get along great!" Midori persisted.

"Not after what happened 7 years ago I won't!" Aoi growled angrily, clenching his fists. His knuckles turned marble white instantly, and Midori knew it was probably a painful memory. But curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened 7 years ago?" he asked.

Aoi finally calmed down as he let out a deep sigh and said, "A long time ago, 7 years ago to be exact, a new kid arrived at our school. We were in second grade at the time, and he was… shy. He loved to read and always sat by a field of violets. And at the time, I was okay with it.

"But my friend Ichirou wasn't. He hated the newbie and began to tease him. What made it worse was that Ichirou teased him in front of his girlfriend. The new kid always picked a bouquet of violets for her and because of that, Ichirou, the gang and I named him Sumire. We didn't know his real name, so we just called him Sumire."

"You named him Sumire because of the violets, right?" Midori asked.

"Yep. And he hated it. Every day that name made him cry. He always ran home sobbing. I felt bad… guilty, even. But at the same time, another feeling… A great feeling, like a sense of pride, overcame me, and it… felt good. I continued to tease him for that feeling and for Ichirou's approval.

"Unfortunately, the outcome made him very secluded and lonely; we'd always see him in a dark corner away from the world. He only had 2 friends in elementary school. It was the girl he liked and Kage. They were the only ones who made him feel special in some way…"

Aoi grew angry again. "But one day, Ichirou the group and I cornered Sumire and he couldn't escape. He was panicking; I could tell from the look on his face and the tears in his eyes. He picked up a large sharp rock and actually had the guts to throw that son of a bitch rock at me!!"

"Where did it hit you?" Midori cringed, fearing the worst.

"It hit me in the damned eye!" he barked, folding his arms. "He escaped when he could, and I was left with a permanently messed up eye. My uncle couldn't afford surgery to repair it, and my vision is really… poor."

"Which eye was it? And did you need to have prescription glasses?" Midori asked innocently.

"My right eye," Aoi answered with a sigh. "And I do need glasses, but I do NOT want to look like a nerd! And contacts scare the shit out of me!"

_I thought so_, Midori thought to himself. Aoi only seems to care for his looks, not his health.

"I never forgave him," he continued. "I teased him twice as much. Our grudge hardened into hate, and I always made elementary school a living hell for him. He always tried to apologize, but I never gave him a chance… after elementary school, he moved to a faraway school, really far from mine. Kage told me so. Who would've guessed Sumire would com back?"

"So let me get this straight," Midori stated very disappointed. "None of this would've ever happened if you never listened to Ichirou?"

Aoi thought for a while and chuckled. "Pretty much, actually."

Midori frowned. "So if your friends told you to tease me, you'd go for it?"

Aoi stared at him. Then he sighed and stared at the road. "If I haven't had a chance to meet you, I would... But now that I have, never."

Aoi's second answer made Midori want to smile, but he had to hold his ground. "As I was saying, you should have gotten a chance to meet Murasaki first before you—"

"Wait… Murasaki means purple, and it's a 'color' for a last name…" Aoi's eyes widened. "Would his first name happen to be…? Rinku?"

Midori cringed. _Oh no… This just cannot be a good sign..._ "Uh, yes it is."

"Aw, DAMN IT!!!" Aoi barked at full volume at the sky. He stopped walking and cursed and swore under his breath. He glared evilly at Midori, "There's no way in HELL you're making me team up with him!!"

"Aoi," Midori replied seriously, "We need to team up. It's our final hope in destroying Ganondorf!"

Aoi grew silent. He chose to alter the subject just a little bit to not alert Midori's suspicions, but at the same time move the attention away from his problem away from himself and Murasaki. "But Kage isn't really on our side either, is he?"

"…… No he's not," Midori let out a sigh of exasperation. "The only Rinkus teamed up perfectly are you, me, and Akai. But without Murasaki and Kage, we're vulnerable."

"Vulnerable…" Aoi echoed absentmindedly. He hated feeling weak in one way or another. "Hmph."

Midori tried to keep the conversation alive, "So, when did you meet Ichirou?"

"Let's see…" Aoi and Midori crossed the street in jiffy, and Aoi spoke up again, "I met him in the middle of first grade. He came up tome when I sat by myself in the playground and asked if I wanted to play with him and his friends."

"And you couldn't refuse?" Midori cocked an eyebrow.

Aoi laughed. "Nope!"

"………….." Midori tried to smile, but the grudge Aoi held against Murasaki began to make him feel even more insecure then he was in his other schools combined. He felt trapped. There was no way in hell he'll be able to break a 7 year developed hate between the 2 of his new best friends.

"Something wrong, Midori?" Aoi asked.

Midori managed to fake a smile. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine."

Aoi didn't believe him. "You're lying. I know it. Don't think you can fool me."

Midori frowned. "Aoi?"

"What?"

"I, uh, turn here to go home," Midori muttered, pointing down the row of houses to his left.

Aoi frowned. "Oh… okay. Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!"

Midori and Aoi took paths opposite the other's and walked in silence.

Aoi was cursing to himself. _Damn it! Why does my life seem like it's in a dead end? Everyone who's dragged into my and that damned Sumire's fight always end up hating me and ONLY me?! Why…?_

Midori sighed hopelessly. _Screw it… everywhere I go I bring my drama with me… What is wrong with me?! I want to help Aoi and Murasaki forget their past, but I seem like nothing but a bystander…_

_--_

End of Chapter 7.......

_--  
_

Murasaki: That was a crappy chapter, Claudia.

Me: Didn't you say that about the last one too?

Murasaki: *thinking* ……. I think so.

Aoi: Yeah!! This calls for a riot!!

Me: Start a riot and you die!!

Aoi: …….. RIOT!!!! XD

Midori: You make me a fool, Claudia. I'm totally helpless in a situation as dire as this… how mean can you get?!

Me: *grinning* Very. Just try me.

Midori: ….. *vein pop* Just for that, I ain't gonna say 'As for the next chapter'…. Wait!! WAIT I JUST SAID IT!!!! NOOOOES!!!

Murasaki: Ugh… *face palm*

Aoi: Nice going, Midori…

Midori: ………………… sorry……..

COMING SOON!!!

'"_Good Morning, Aoi!" Midori greeted happily._

"_Hey."_

_Midori knew he was upset now, so he asked, "Do you want to walk with me to school?"_

"_I'm not going today."_

_Midori frowned. "Why not?"_

"_Sumire. I don't want to see his face. It sickens me," Aoi growled. "I'm just gonna sit here all day."_

_Midori laughed, hoping it was all a joke. "You're kidding, right? Come on! The bell's gonna ring!"_

"_I'm serious Midori," Aoi glared at him. "I'm not going to school and that's final."  
_

_Midori sighed. "Well, here. Take my umbrella." He handed his umbrella to Aoi. "Light showers are detected, but if you're going to sit here all day you might as well protect yourself from the rain."_

_Aoi blinked. "But you said yourself that it was only going to shower just a little bit! Why do I need to keep it?"_

_Midori smiled and manually placed his umbrella in Aoi's hand. "You never know! This is just a cheap umbrella, so you can keep it!"_

_Aoi sat dumbfounded in his spot. "But—"_

"_I'll see you later, alright? Bye!" Midori raced down the street. Aoi watched him go until he was out of sight._

"_Oh brother," Aoi muttered to himself. "He sacrificed his health to protect mine… I… I don't remember Ichirou ever sacrificing himself or anything like that for me…"_

_Rain began to pour on him mercilessly._

"_Shoot!" He opened the umbrella to protect himself from getting wet, although mysteriously he liked it. But Midori didn't give him the umbrella for no reason. He gave it to him so he won't catch a nasty cold. But if he wasn't going to catch it, Midori might…_

"_Midori!" he called. "Midori! Hang on!!"_

_But Midori was already far ahead of him._

Blast!_ Aoi thought bitterly. _He's a fast one all right… Still… I hope he doesn't fall ill because of me…'

Chapter 8: Day 2 of High School Hell!!


End file.
